Living In Secret
by FanBob FicPants
Summary: The continuation story to my previous Child's Play story, I Miss Him.
1. Prologue

**Chucky's POV**

_"I miss you too, Andy."_

Those were the first words I said in a long time in that dark room, with all the other Buddi dolls around me. Despite me being far from Andy's home, I heard everything that happened that day. All the yelling, the crying, all of it. I guess I should explain how exactly I got here, after Andy's mom and that cop destroyed what they thought was me, was taken by the paramedics, and Andy left with what was once a harmless doll, that he happened to mistake for a doll he saw earlier, I made my escape. That's right, that was me. And well, to make a long story short, when Buddi's where re-called, they thought I wasn't the doll that started everything. For 6 long months, I've been sitting in that little box, waiting for the right moment to escape and plot my revenge.

At least, I was plotting my revenge, but when I heard what was going on with Andy, my previous thoughts, were gone. I suddenly felt strength I've never felt in my existence, and before I knew it, I was out of that box and on the floor. I looked around my surroundings, and I was confused. I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that I wasn't in Zed-Mart anymore, I wasn't even sure if I was in the same city. I walked down the hallway in the mysterious building, looking around. Everything looked so, industrial. There were pipes, smoke, puddles of filthy water, echo's of yelling, and little to no lights. For the first time ever, I felt genuine, human fear. But I knew I had to keep going.

After a minute, I finally made it to a corner, and led to my right. What I saw, while normal where I was, would look like a living nightmare in America. In the room were hundreds of tables with computers, unfinished versions of me, and Koreans at each of them. Almost 30% of them looked like they were younger than Andy. I ran away, not wanting to see that horrible site for any longer. I found a door with an exit sign above it, and I escaped that retched place. I saw sky scrapers with Korean letters on it, and homeless people in dark corners and alleys. I couldn't believe this place, it was horrible. It almost looked like Zed-Mart during, well, my little parade. Only then was when the realization of what I'd done hit me.

My soul reason for existence was to make Andy happy, to be his best friend, to never let him go. That's why I killed all the people who made him unhappy, I wanted to show him how much I'd do for him. And then, I tried to kill everyone else to keep him to myself, but that wouldn't make him happier, if anything, it would just make him even more unhappy. That cop's mom didn't even do anything wrong to him, I only killed her because of my dumbass jealousy. How was I supposed to know anyone in that store did anything bad to Andy? The answer is simple, they didn't, none of them. To say I felt a wave of guilt would be an understatement. I sat down on the steps I was standing on, my head down in pure shame. If I had the ability to cry, I would've at that exact moment.

After a while, I heard a large truck a few feet away, I looked up to see that it was a Kaslum truck. I could hear two people at near it, talking while one was walking towards it. Now, I may not speak any Korean, but I was able to somewhat understand what they were saying, I was created here after all. What I could comprehend from what they were saying was that in the truck was filled with Kaslum products and was heading to the Korea harbor to be sent to America. I knew what I had to do, I had to get back to Andy and make things right, or at the very least try. Before the doors at the back of the on the truck closed, I ran into it as fast as I could and I made it.

I was bathed in darkness again, but I didn't care. After what I think was half an hour, I reached my destination. I followed who was taking the boxes from the truck to the boat without being scene. The things were being kept in a where-house like room near the back of the boat, and I hid there, knowing my little adventure back to America had only just begun.


	2. The New Kid

**Andy's POV**

It was a pretty simple day for me, I wasn't doing anything special, but nothing was going bad for me. The last day of school, my teacher, Mr. Davidson, was telling the class that he hoped that we had a good summer vacation. I was pretty excited, this was my first Summer vacation in the apartment. And I was happy that the vacation would began after I finally got out of another social stump. You see, the weekend before this last week of school, I had somewhat of a huge fight with my friends, Pugg, Fayln, and Omar. Well, I don't know if "huge fight" is the best description, more of an aggressive, then comforting realization. I told them that I missed Chucky, I'm sure you know who he is and the history I had with him.

I meant every word I said, despite what that doll did, I can't truly blame him for it. I share as much blame as he does, even if no one believes that. But, I'm getting off track, let's continue on with what happened that day. As the bell rang, I along with the rest of the class got up from my seat as fast as a speeding gazelle. I saw Pugg as I walked outside, and walked over to him. "Well, it's finally Summer vacation, three months of no school and fun in the sun, or whatever." He nodded in response, "Yeah, I guess. I know I'm going to be sleeping until noon for most of it." "Me too, honestly." I said. He rode the bus and I walked home, as usual.

When I went inside of me and my mom's apartment, she was sitting on the couch, on her phone. "Hey Mom, I'm back." She looked up and smiled. "Hey son, how was your last day at school?" "It was okay, I'm just glad the school year's finally over." I responded. I guess I might as well talk about what my mom's been up too for the last 6 months. Well, for the first month or so after the Zed-Mart Massacre, she was afraid of going out and was really protective of me. Can't say I'd blame her, however, she was able to get passed that. She has been spending a lot of time with Detective Mike, who I myself, do enjoy having around. Honestly, I can't begin to count how many times he apologized for trying to arrest me all those months back.

Now, when I say they're spending time, I don't mean it as in a romantic way. They don't see each other in that way, they're just friends. Although, Mike would be a better step father than Shane ever could. So I went into the kitchen to get something quick to eat, and once I got it and sat at the table, Mom walked into the room. "Hey, I heard that a new family just moved in earlier today." She said, which got my attention. "Really? That's cool I guess." I replied. Mom then told me that they had a son that was my age, and seeing how non-social I was when we moved in, I should try to make friends with him. I agreed, remembering how lonely I was, and honestly not wanting anyone to have to deal with that.

So I went upstairs to the floor above ours, as Mom said that's where the family had moved in. I heard a door open and I looked and saw that a man was telling who I assumed was his son that he could start unpacking later. Considering that statement, and the fact that I've never seen this guy before, I knew this must've been the new family. I guess the son said something because the dad told him that he was his age and moved into a new place, he started making friends ASAP and it worked for him. That must've convinced him, because he walked out the door a minute or so later. Now, when this kid walked out, I didn't really know what to think. My mom was right, he did look to be my age, but there was something else about him, something, kind of concerning.

His hair was messy and his skin was pale with a lime green tint to it. As his father closed the door, he walked towards his right, the opposite direction of where I was standing. I waited for him to get near to out of my direction, as I didn't want him to think I was some creep following around. Right before he turned to the left hallway, I started walking. I thankfully didn't have to walk to far, as when I turned to the hallway, he was sitting on the steps of the stairs leading down. It reminded me of when I did that when me and my mom was new to this place. "Hey, is the rest of the seat you're sitting on taken?" I asked which got him to look up. He had somewhat of a smile on his face. "No, no it isn't. Go right on ahead."

He had somewhat of a British accent, but I didn't want to him to feel more insecure than he already must be, so I didn't question. "So, you're the new kid here?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I myself moved here about 6 1/2 months ago, my name is Andy Barclay." "My name's Glen." He responded as we shook hands, "It was once Glenda, though." That last statement really made me curious. "Glenda? Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but that kind of sounds like a girls name." Thankfully, he wasn't offended by it. "Well, it was, seeing how I..." He paused, and was silent for a minute. I was going to say something, but he finally responded in a quite and shaky voice, "Seeing how I used to be one."

At first, I was confused, but when I realized what he meant, I was pretty surprised. "Oh." I said. "That's it, just "oh"? You're not going to call me a freak against nature?" I was a little baffled "What? No. I'm not against transgenders, I have no reason to be." He didn't really look any happier at my response. "Well, you're not the first one to tell me that, but those people including you only take up 20% of all the people who've reacted to this." He sounded saddened when he said that, I responded with "I can understand what that feels like, it really disgusts me that people still act that way." "You and me, both." He sounded a little happier. I padded him on the back. "Hey, do you wanna hang out? I'm not really doing anything right now."

He finally had a smile on his face. "I'd like that." So Glen and I went outside to the basketball court outside of the apartments, he did look like he needed some sun. Now, I'm not too shabby at basketball, but he really seemed to know his stuff. Like, he made almost every single basket he attempted, and I only got a basket twice. "Hey Andy, who's this guy?" I looked up and saw Pugg, Fayln, and Omar. "His name's Glen, his family just moved in." They all introduced each other, and Omar suggested that we go out to the arcade to celebrate the beginning of summer break. I was on board with it, and so were Fayln and Pugg.

"I'm gonna have to ask my dad if I can come along." Glen told us. "Go ahead man, we'll wait for you." I responded. So as he walked back into the building to ask his dad's permission, I turned to face my other friends. Fayln was the first one to say anything. "Glen seems like a pretty good guy." I looked back towards the building. "Yeah, he does."


End file.
